bloodrayne_mia_the_vampire_slayerfandomcom-20200215-history
Season 1
Season One consists of fourteen episodes. Season Summary In 2002, Mia Salvatore was a little, 7-year-old girl living a adopted but normal family in San Francisco, California but one night a powerful, female vampire named Sage murders Mia's adopted parents for an unknown reason but she is saved mysteriously by Rayne Van Helsing, a powerful vampire/human hybrid called a Dhampir. Over the next 10 to almost 15 years, Mia becomes the Slayer, a young woman who has been chosen by fate to hunt down and kill supernatural beings that cause harm to humankind. She spends her entire life looking for the demon that killed her parents and the means to kill it. With her is her elder British watcher Nigel, who's job is to train and guide her and tell her what she is up against and how to defeat them, they work on how to find and bring down Sage together. However, in 2015, Mia meets Rayne for the very first time in Rome while both of the were hunting a group of vampires. Along the way, a human victim named Sidney Devereaux, a very intelligent girl, is taken by the group of vampires who may have a lead on the vampire that killed Mia's parents. While Rayne is hunting a vampire lord named Kagan, a powerful 1000-year old vampire who killed her mother 300 years ago, she decides to abandon the mission and help Mia. After saving Sidney, Rayne brings the three to the Order of the Church, an organization of hunters (vigilantes who investigate paranormal activities and hunt down supernatural creatures, entities, and beings) dedicated to hunting down supernatural creatures that bring harm to mankind. The Order itself are also the collectors of information on the supernatural who entrust a few hunters to handle the most powerful of evil supernatural creatures. And after that, together, Rayne, Mia, Sidney and Nigel are traveling all over the world to stop supernatural forces, save people, and work on cases involving other supernatural creatures, from ghosts, witches, to shapeshifters, deities, vampires and other monsters, and even demons. Eventually the team find Kagan, who has now become very powerful and our heroes are pushed to their limits. After Kagan had kidnapped Sidney and Nigel, Rayne and Mia, with the help of an old and close family friend of Rayne's named Oracle, who is a mysterious spiritual being, helps them find and rescure Sidney and Nigel. However, Rayne and Mia go toe to toe with Kagan and eventually kill him, but elsewhere, Sage, the vampire that killed Mia's parents awakens and searches for them to kill them. Characters Main * Rayne Van Helsing * Mia Salvatore *Lilly Yen * Oracle * Sidney Devereaux * Nigel Rodgers Supporting * Kagan * Christina Van Helsing * Sage Episodes # Supernatural Pilot: When the vampire Slayer Mia and her watcher Nigel travel across the world to Rome to stop a gang of vampires, the come across a Dhampir, half-human/half-vampire hybrid, named Rayne, who is hunting a powerful vampire lord named Kagan. # Supernatural Pilot - Part 2: BloodRayne and Mia, the Vampire Slayer: As defeat the group of vampires, Rayne abandons her mission to kill the powerful vampire lord Kagan and helps Mia and Nigel save a highly intelligent woman named Sidney. # If the Shift Fits: Having been introduced to the Order of the Church, Mia accompanies Rayne to battle a shapesifting supernatural creature in the sewers of New Orleans. # I've Got no Soul, but I Still have a Spirit: Since Sidney is still being introduced to the Supernatural, an old friend of Nigel's is holding a dance at a mansion in a few days but the mansion is haunted by a ghost and calls him in to deal with a ghost haunting the mansion. # Which Witch is the Bitch: Upon arriving in New York city, a warlock friend of Raynes comes to her for help because a powerful wicked witch is using shapeshifting abilities to hide among other witches and steel their powers. # Kagan lets the Walkers of Skin Out: When the gang has killed a group of vampires in Portland, they eventually come across a species of supernatural animals called Skinwalkers and learn that they have been sent to kill them by Kagan. # Mirror...Mirror; Bloody Mary!!: In the city of Ohio, the Bloody Mary legend comes to life when Mary herself has taken victims and the group must stop her. # Jeepers...It's a Reaper: When learning a faithful healer in Montana has a mysterious ability, Rayne discovers he is using a Reaper for the healing. # A Monster's Nick of the Woods: On a little camping trip in the woods of Montana, a group of adventurers and photographers encounter a cannibalistic creature called a Wendigo, a cannibalistic spirit-like monster of Native American lore. The team arrives to find it and stop it. # Dead, Dead, and Deader: When Zombies start rising from their graves in Alaska, Rayne, Mia, Sidney, and Nigel travel to deal with it before it spreads all over the world. # Something Wicked This Way Comes: The group go on a hunt for a creature that eluded Rayne before. Once there, the team discover children across town are falling ill. What could be attacking the children and what connection does it have to the members' past? # Demon's Night Out: Rayne, Mia, Sidney and Nigel work a case involving a demon taking souls to Hell. # Kagan Returns: When the powerful vampire lord Kagan arrives in Los Angeles, the team head there to stop him from making more and more vampires within the police force, mayor’s office, and other higher-up places. # Rayne and Mia vs. Kagan: Not sure if they can stop him with their combined efforts when Kagan returns with more power and has taken Sidney and Nigel hostage, Rayne takes Mia and herself to seek aid from her oldest friend.